


Darling Stay With Me | Short One Shot

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also a sucker for that, Because im a sucker for that, Clyde has nightmares, Clyde has ptsd but cw is a coward, F/M, Fluff, Lisa wanted to cuddle, Sharing a Bed, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, The mardons have ptsd what am i sayin, The plane crash still happened on e2 but clyde didnt kill anyone that night, Yes clyde has powers still, Zoom killed earth two mark, it might be angsty, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Clyde just wanted to go to bed and fall asleep listening to Coldplay and try not to have a nightmare, but Lisa had different plans.





	Darling Stay With Me | Short One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> S O this is my first fic on ao3 about e2 Clyde and I think the only fic about e2 Clyde so??? Yay???

"Lisa, please. Go to sleep." The young Mardon sighed. Clyde had been at this for five minutes already, three of which were spent trying to convince Lisa to let go of his shirt. She was very persistent in trying to get him to lay down with her, but there was no way he was risking his life over cuddling with The Golden Glider. Leonard would kill him without thinking. "I don't wanna go to sleep alone." Lisa pouted. "I'm not gonna get in bed with you." Clyde stated, going to turn away, but she'd reached out and grabbed his wrist. He could just barely hear the manicured fingertips touch each other, and his arm went cold.

Very cold.

Lisa pulled her hand away, holding it to her chest to try to warm it again. "You are  _ice_ cold." Clyde turned around,  looking at her through cloudy eyes. "Go to sleep." She scrunched her nose slightly - why did Clyde have to think it was adorable? "Please lay down with me. I don't wanna be lonely."  Clyde shut his eyes in frustration before sighing again, deeper. "Fine. If it'll get you to sleep." Lisa smiled brightly, moving back a little so he could lay down beside her, and he did. Once Clyde was under the covers with her, she curled up to his chest, relaxed. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer, and warmed himself with his abilities. Hopefully she'd be comfortable like she looked, and hopefully he would live to see next Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short omfgrodd but I hope you like it


End file.
